Controlling an automobile remotely conventionally required a custom-made electromechanical system. These systems are expensive and time-consuming to install. Vehicles that are equipped with such systems are generally no longer drivable by a person. Furthermore, if the vehicle equipped with such a system is damaged, it is difficult and time-consuming to re-install the system in another vehicle.
Thus there are general needs for systems for remote vehicle operation that install quickly and easily, are suitable for many types of vehicles, allow a person to operate the vehicle with the system installed, and are easier and less time-consuming to re-install in another vehicle. There are also general needs for systems for remote vehicle operation that are universal and adaptable to many vehicle configurations. There are also general needs for systems for remote vehicle operation that are able to withstand harsh environments, are cost effective and easy to manufacture.